


[Art] Lipstick and Mayhem

by momstiel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Comic, Community: sirius_black, Digital Art, M/M, boys wearing lipstick, red lipstick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 13:32:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16598858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momstiel/pseuds/momstiel
Summary: It started when the Marauders stole Lily's lipstick all in good fun...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt #:** [4](https://sirius-black.livejournal.com/314446.html?thread=1112398#t1112398)  
>  **Content/Spoiler:** Boys in lipstick.  
>  **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.  
>  **Notes:** This is the product of two 1 am drawing sessions, and I think it's pretty evident, oops? Anyways, thanks for the nice prompt!


	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




End file.
